Rewarded Patience
by Gnahra Nyne
Summary: Gohan is successfully kidnapped as a child by Raditz. Years pass as he gets stronger, and bides his time until he can have his revenge. An alternate reality tie-in to Orange Star High.


It had been seven years since Raditz came to Earth as Gohan looked out into the stars thinking on his past. Raditz attempted to bring his father into the business of The Planet Trade Organization and Goku refused. So in return Raditz over powered his father and he was kidnapped. A tall green person and Goku teamed up to fight against him. Both were killed and he was taken away.

Gohan was trained and beaten on a daily basis until he eventually accepted that there would be no rescue and that this would be his life from now on. In the third year of his captivity he was thrown into life and death battles that would leave him bloodied and near death. He took solace in the fact that each time he survived he felt better, and stronger.

Dreams of a day where he finally got his long sought after revenge kept him going all that time. Three more years passed as he'd earned the nickname Junior. For many of the soldiers who were part of The Planet Trade Organization they didn't see him as Gohan. They saw him as another Bardock. He had gained scars and became battled hardened. By this point he was the youngest person ever to be promoted General. Originally the soldiers that were given to Gohan tried to denounce him as nothing but a monkey runt.

Sick and tired of the back talk that he was getting he stood against them and bellowed. "If any of you think you deserve my title, come forth and challenge me! I warn you now, you try and you die!" His tail shot up fiercely as if it was the exclamation mark of his warning. Three of his men flew towards him and were dispatched in mere seconds. His tail fell as he turned and faced his soldiers.

Staring death at them he crossed his arms. "Is there anyone else having problems understanding why I'm your General? Would anyone else like to try and die?" His men formed up and bent a knee as they shouted in unison. "No General!" He grinned and noticed out the corner of his eye Princess Frost. She had been watching him lately but he'd thought nothing of it. On the sixth year she finally decided to meet with him as he was invited to her quarters. Gohan was unsure as to the why of it.

_She has been watching me for a long time, maybe I'm being sent to her so she can chastise me._ He reached her door and knocked. "Come in." Gohan entered and found Frost sitting on her bed reading. He bent a knee and averted his eyes from her focusing on the ground. "What is it that you want of me Princess Frost?"

Still looking down he heard her get out of bed and walk towards him as a moment later he felt her hand on his shoulder. "I want you to stand proud like the warrior that you are and look at me as your equal. King Cold, Cooler and Frieza are not here. I want your company. Don't be afraid and be yourself, understood?" _Be myself? All I know is combat and war tactics. I'm going to bore her_. He struggled at first but he slowly raised his head and looked into her eyes. She smiled. "Was it really that hard to look me in the eye?"

He nodded, trying his best not to avert his eyes as he'd been instructed to do. "Your majesty, forgive my boldness but on my home planet it was said that you should never look directly at the sun. It would be bad for you. Your family is the sun here. It can be a bit difficult to readjust when given the chance to do otherwise."

Frost looked thoughtful. "I'm sorry, I didn't even think of that." She awkwardly bowed. Gohan was speechless. _What?! This is happening right now. The princess is bowing in front of me, why? Frieza and King Cold despise all saiyans and have made it clear to everyone while Cooler is indifferent. Never mind all that I have to stop this before someone walks in and thinks that I've done something untoward to the princess._ "Please, there's no need for that."

Frost rose and smiled. "I figured there was no better way to show you how sincere I am at the moment other than doing that. Take a seat; I want to ask you a couple questions." Gohan found a chair and sat across from her. _I can't quite describe what I'm feeling right now. The air is normal and from what I can hear no one is outside that door at the moment. I know all this and yet I feel as if something is happening right now. I've never felt this way before. I'm not sensing killing intent, this is something else._ Frost smiled once more. "Indeed it is Gohan."

_She can read my mind?!_ Frost's eyes danced with laughter. "Yes, I can. What you felt earlier has nothing to do with my mind reading ability however. Maybe you'll figure it out later, until then I want to know why you act so weak when you're actually stronger than the majority of the soldiers who serve under my brother's command." _Would you mind if I responded to you this way?_ Frost gestured her approval. "Let me guess, by doing it this way you believe that your answers would be far more truthful?" Gohan nodded.

_It would never be my intention to accidentally lie or hold something back to royalty. As for the answer to your question I believe that I would lose what little peace and freedom I had if people knew just how strong I was compared to a person like Vegeta that flaunts his strength and is shunned and hated over it. When I hide my strength my soldiers treat me like I'm one of them and it helps a long way. You know what the biggest difference is between Vegeta and I?_

Frost looked as if she'd given it some serious thought before she shook her head. "Tell me." _It's quite simple really. When Vegeta leads his soldiers there is no teamwork, and above all else there is no strategy. I used to work with him. When his soldiers are bleeding out they are stepped over and ignored. That's a waste of a soldier in my opinion. If you still have some breath in you and there's a chance that you can recover and fight another day then you are still useful to me. The only useless soldier is a dead one. I got chastised for saving the lives of nine soldiers._

_The difference between Vegeta and I is that he's blind to the fact that soldiers aren't meat shields. His soldiers can't wait to step over his near dead body as he reaches out for help and is ignored. My soldiers on the other hand love me. An op that we had two months ago I was critically injured but I managed to kill every last combatant regardless of that. When it was over my soldiers carried me and cheered my name. I have earned the respect and love of my underlings. That is something I will always have over Vegeta, as well as my strength. Besides, another reason why I'm not honest with how strong I am is because it's a part of a ruse._

Frost looked confused. "Please explain." Gohan smiled. _Vegeta keeps going on and on about how he's going to be a super saiyan one day. Everyone is sick and tired of hearing it. I on the other hand don't need to say anything. My soldiers already think I'm one. My reputation is of one that matches Bardock's. How he was seemingly unable to be killed. _

_My crew takes on the missions that seasoned warriors shy away from and I barely lose men. What this all boils down to is that I don't need to flaunt my strength. My men do that for me. They know and I know, and that's all that really matters at the end of the day._ _The ruse is somewhat of a double edged sword. I go into battle and fight with not all my strength, make it look difficult and I win every single time. The only downside is the pain which I've gotten used to over the years. Because of how young I was when I first became a general I'd have soldiers trying to test me. I got sick of it and decided that this method was better._

Frost studied him a bit. "Would you kindly remove your armor?" Without a moment's hesitation he stood and removed his armor revealing his bare chest to her as she stood and walked a circle around him. After a minute of this she sat back down and gestured him to put his armor back on. "The scars on your body reveals the truth of your words. You're brilliant and wise beyond your years Gohan but I'm curious. Don't you think that you've bled enough to prove your point? It's as you've said before, you don't need to verify anything anymore."

_I honestly stopped thinking about it after a while. My thought process up to this juncture has been along the lines of "What's one more cut or near death experience?" but now that you've said it I think I have reached the point where I can put a stop to that._ Gohan bowed deeply. Frost giggled. "There's no need for that. It just makes me happier that you realized just now that eventually you'd end up stuck in that role, never evolving the way that you should. Putting all that off to the side I've heard rumors that Raditz is actually afraid of you."

_I haven't seen him in roughly six years. When I do see him again I will kill him. I don't care who sees me do it. It's going to happen. I will have my revenge for what he's done to my father. _Frost nodded. "I understand. What if I gave you that chance and all you'd have to do is wait a year for your chance to do so?" Gohan almost jumped for joy but regained his decorum. _I would forever be in your debt. Any and everything that you could ever want of me I'd leave to your discretion._ Gohan remembered something he saw off of TV and reflexively extended his hand to her.

Frost laughed. "This must be an odd Earth custom. I saw what was on your mind just now. You have a deal. Sometime next year I'll finally be a part of the family business. As soon as the opportunity arises I'll let you know of his whereabouts. This I promise you." They shook hands. The year had passed as Gohan had gotten even stronger. Still staring at the stars he heard several footsteps as he turned and was greeted by Princess Frost and her guards. Frost gestured her guards to leave her as she walked over to him.

"Your patience has finally been rewarded." Frost handed him a note as she continued. "That will tell you of his location. Vegeta and Nappa will know that it was you. No one else in The Planet Trade Organization will care." Gohan bowed deeply. "What should I do after the deed is done?" Frost placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come to me. I'll be in my quarters. Be careful Gohan." She left as he straightened. He took one last look at the stars before reading the note as he found and stole someone else's ship a minute later and followed the coordinates.

Seven hours had passed when he finally arrived. He pulled a card out and hacked his way into the mother ship for entrance as he came in and parked his ship within it. Running as fast as he could Gohan searched the ship checking each and every room. He opened the last door and noticed someone occupying the bed. He used his ki to illuminate the room around him as he got closer and yanked the bed sheets off the sleeping figure. It was Raditz. "Hey! Remember me?!" Raditz sat up quickly only to be punched hard enough to be driven through eight of his walls. Gohan flew through the holes and didn't wait for him to get up before he started raining kicks on him as Raditz started to cough up blood. He rolled over and was on his knees.

"Wait, stop!" Gohan raised an eyebrow at that and stopped a kick that was heading right for his chin. "Why should I stop? I mean you make it seem like after kidnapping me, killing my father and above all else destroying my life that I would find you and what? Give you a hug? This has been a long time coming. So tell me, why should I stop?"

Raditz began laughing. "Look at you. What are you, eleven now? You're strong and fierce as a saiyan should be. Listen, I already know that you're going to kill me. I just want you to understand that in the end I got the last laugh." Gohan backhanded him as Raditz flew into another wall leaving an indentation in it after he fell onto the floor. "Don't play games with me! What do you mean last laugh?" Raditz struggled to get up. When he finally stood he relied on the wall for support. "Follow me nephew."

Five minutes had passed as Raditz finally made it to his living quarters and hit a button revealing a hidden room. Raditz walked in first as he followed him in. The lights were turned on as he noticed a glass coffin in the room. He walked over to it and upon viewing who was in it he fell to his knees and screamed while his uncle's coughing laughter was heard in the background as well as the sound of a baby crying. "Mother…" A torrent of tears ran down his face as he faintly noticed that Raditz was walking towards to sound of the crying baby.

"It took a long time to find your mother. She was a feisty one. Oh the things I did to her, she really was wasted on my brother. The one thing that kept her going was that every now and then I'd speak of you. Your mom missed you so much. She'd go on and on about wanting to hold you, talk to you and et cetera. After she bore me this crying whelp I decided to bury all that hope she had and told her that I killed you and threw your broken and battered corpse into the sun. Later that day she killed herself. Want to know ho-"

Feeling more angrier than ever before a strange calm washed over him as time seemed to slow down for him as he lunged at his uncle and drove his entire arm into his chest then retracted it as he saw Raditz fall backwards onto the floor while still holding on to the baby. The room was basked in golden light as his he looked down at his dying uncle. Words would not come out, thoughts would not form. Raditz hacked up more blood. "W-Well how about that. My nephew is a s-super saiyan. I never t-thought I'd live t-to see the d-" Gohan raised his foot and stomped down on uncle's head.

Blood, brain matter and viscera sprayed everywhere. The words will still not come out, his thoughts could not, would not form. In this moment he was so angry that he was calm, and nothing more. He looked down at the crying baby that was his half-brother. He raised his index finger as ki began to form as he aimed it at the baby. He fired the beam and noticed that he missed. Gohan stared at his hand as if it was sentient and paced a bit. After a minute of this he stopped. He looked down at the baby and picked up his half-brother. He wiped the blood off of him. _This baby is innocent._ Gohan nearly jumped at the sound of his own thought.

He walked out of the room as he went back to his ship. He secured the baby as best he could as he went back and retrieved his mother. Gohan sat on his ship for a half hour before grabbing a pen and a piece of paper as he wrote…_This child's name is Bito. I can't care for this child as I am ill equipped for the task. As I'm sure by now that you've noticed the tail I think that you already know that he'll grow up to be a warrior and will one day be a part of The Planet Trade Organization. Please, I beg of you. Take great care of this child._ Gohan folded up the paper three times and flew to the nearest planet as he landed and left his crying half-brother on someone's doorstep as he flew off into space.

After flying the ship another three hours he felt that he was close enough for the task at hand. He got up from his chair and opened the cargo hatch. "Mom, I wish we would've had more time together. I really wish I knew where I used to live on Earth. That way I could bury you. I hope you and dad found each other again in the afterlife. I don't know where I'm going. I don't know what kind of person I'm going to be. I guess I'll just cut to the end because if I don't I won't be able to go through this. I know that I'm just talking to the shell and not the ghost, but if you're out there somewhere mom. Listening to all of this, here's what I have to say.

I love you, and I miss you." Gohan raised his palm as a shockwave shot out pushing the coffin out of the ship as it started going near the sun. He closed the cargo door and flew back home. Several hours had passed as he waited for the guards to leave. Using his newfound speed he appeared at her door and knocked. A couple seconds had passed before she opened the door. She stood in complete awe of him before snapping out of it. "Come in, quickly!"

They had sat on her bed. Gohan exhaled. "Please, read my mind. I fear that if I tell you what I've done I'll be of no use to you." Frost went silent as Gohan watched a myriad of emotions play out on her face. She lightly ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm so sorry Gohan." He broke down and cried into her lap while Frost did her best to help him deal with his grief as he continued to weep. "Frost, do you know of a way to help me forget this day?"

She shook her head. "I'm not strong enough to do things like that. However, what I can do is make you numb to it. Can you change back to a normal saiyan?" Gohan shook his head. "I don't even know if I can." Frost lightly ran her hands through his hair again. "I believe that you can, I just have to suggest it. Gohan, look into my eyes." Her eyes glowed magenta and Gohan felt his grief gradually fade until he felt nothing. Gohan went back to his natural state and smiled. "Thank you." She returned his smile. "I'm just glad I could help."

In that year Frost became one of the leaders as she promoted Gohan to the status of Captain. Their friendship would grow stronger as they would save each other's lives throughout the years. Six years later Frost would share with Gohan what Vegeta had suspected for years that Frieza had destroyed Planet Vegeta. In that same year they went from friends to lovers. By this time Gohan was sent to Earth, He had killed the remaining Z warriors and gained a harem for the sole purpose of distracting people within the organization to his intimate relationship with Frost. Three more years would pass as the name Gohan would become synonymous with the word death all around the galaxy. With Gohan by Frost's side she had controlled and sold more planets than Frieza and Cooler combined.

For the first time ever King Cold favored Frost over Frieza. Noticing the change in power Frieza and Cooler would spend many years trying to have Frost and Gohan killed. King Cold allowed it believing that the sibling most deserving would be the last one standing. While hesitant for the longest time Gohan eventually convinces Frost that they need to die. The story continues in episode eighteen of Orange Star High.

* * *

><p>Author's Note - So yeah, if you couldn't tell by the writing style this is The Fantastic Altruist. When you have an idea that you want implement I figure that the best way to do it and make proper use of it. Besides, I don't think this would've worked properly as an interlude. There will be more of those in the future by the way in Orange Star High, worry not though. They'll come and go. What I plan to do to offset frustration is try and release the interlude and the next chapter at the same time so people don't get upset when they're not reading the characters they want to read even though the interludes serve a purpose.<p>

For those of you who are new to this and picked this up on a whim kind of expecting more I'm sorry. My original plan was to write all those things in great detail regarding what was in the last two paragraphs or so but I figured that it would be for the best if the rest was told or hinted at in the home story. I heavily suggest that if you read this first you should read the entirety of Orange Star High before jumping to the latest episode otherwise the experience won't be as good as it should be. Thanks for reading and peace.


End file.
